Haruhi is a baby!
by GlamGurl17
Summary: The hosts are having a meeting until a mysterious perfume turns Haruhi into a baby! More drama enters the scene, once they find out that Nekozawa makes a cure but accidently uses the memory erase ingredient! It'll only be cured by true...love HikaXHaru!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is my first story! Hope you enjoy it!

Sorry I spelled Kaoru's name wrong in the story a couple of times. But I'm busy so I won't get to edit his name and other things too! But I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The mysterious perfume**

It was a normal day in the music room with the hosts.

They were having a meeting.

"Congratulations on making your sales higher than usual" Kyoya stated. "Thanks…." Haruhi said. "So Haruhi …" Hikaru started. "you want a…" Koaru continued. "Thank you hug!" They finished together.

They hugged her without giving her a chance to answer.

"Stop hugging her you evil twins!" Tamaki shouted, "Mamaa! The evil twins are molesting my DAUGHTER!"

Kyoya sighed and typed on his laptop. Tamaki started to cry in anime tears.

"You better get away from Haruhi right now! I deserve to be the one hugging her! After all I'm her father!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh yea?" Hikaru said. "Let's ask her" Kaoru finished. "Which one do you prefer?" They asked together.

Mori and Honey was just watching the whole scene quietly.

"I know she is gonna pick her favorite daddy!" Tamaki said.

"The twins" Haruhi answered.

"I KNEW IT! - WAIT WHAT?!" Tamaki shouted.

The twins and Tamaki kept fighting. There was a soft glass sound near the door.

"Haruhi go open the door." Kyoya said. Haruhi sighed, 'Do I always have to do everything here?'. "Yes, you are our host's dog after all." Kyoya answered. Haruhi shivered. Sometimes, I don't get how he reads peoples minds.

Haruhi opened the door and found a perfume looking bottle?

"Kyoya-sempai? Why is there a perfume bottle near the door?" Haruhi asked. "That's strange, we didn't order any perfume." Kyoya answered without looking at his laptop.

Then all of a sudden, pink fizz bubbles started forming from the cap.

"Oh my god!" Haruhi yelled. She was still holding the bottle in her hands. If she dropped it on the floor, she would have to clean it and plus it would be added to her debt.

Wasn't she suppose to decrease it, instead of increasing it?

The bubbles made her hands hurt. But she still kept it in her hands.

"HARUHI! DROP THE BOTTLE!" Tamaki yelled.

"DROP IT!" Yelled everyone

"Will it be added to my debt if I drop this?!" Haruhi screeched out. The pain in her hand was increasing. "No! Now drop it!" Everyone shouted worriedly.

Haruhi dropped the bottle.

Pink smoke started forming around Haruhi.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed. She was lifted up and pink smoke was surrounding her.

Everyone stared shock.

After that Haruhi was landing on the ground. The pink smoke turned into a pink blanket. "H-H-Haruhi?" Tamaki stuttered. "Haru-chan? Are you alright?" Honey asked quietly.

All they got was silence.

Kyoya took the blanket off.

Everyone eyes widened.

Haruhi had turned into a 2 year old!

Everyones mouth dropped to the floor.

Haruhi started crawling towards Mori-sempai.

"Dwa-Dwa-Dwadda" She squealed.

"Daddy?!" Everyone yelled.

By now, she was at Mori's feet.

She started to pull on his pants. He looked down and she was staring at him with a cute face. Mori picked her up and Haruhi squealed in delight.

Haruhi looked around and saw Honey-sempai.

She started to squeal at him.

Mori sensed it and put her down.

She crawled to Honey and saw his bunny immediately.

"Bub-Bun-Bwa-Nee" Haruhi said in baby words.

"You want Usa-chan?" Honey asked.

Haruhi squealed and opened and closed her hands from excitement.

"Here you go"

Haruhi took the bunny and went to the couch.

She layed on her side trying to rip the bunnies ears. But since she was little she couldn't.

The twins and Tamaki was trying to find their phones and cameras to take a picture of this special memory.

"Come on we need to find Nekozawa" Kyoya said.

"Why? Why would we go to that vicious guy!" Tamaki shouted.

"Be quiet Tamaki. It was Nekozawa who made this perfume" Kyoya stated with the light shinning on his glasses.

"How do you know?" The twins asked.

"It said on the perfume idiots" Kyoya answered.

"Oh...I see kyo-chan" Honey squealed.

"Look!" Honey squealed agained.

Everyone turned and saw Haruhi sleeping next to the bunny. Her cheek was touching the bunnies cheek and her other hand was touching it's tummy.

"So Cute!" Everyone muttered under their breath. The twins took a picture.

"Take pictures of Haruhi, it'll be good for sales" Kyoya said.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

After an hour, Haruhi woke up with a cute yawn.

"Hey Haruhi!" The twins asked.

"Ggrah bleh" Haruhi replied.

"So Cute!" The twins muttered.

"Koaru! She should wear this light blue frilly dress!" Hikaru said.

"No Hikaru! She should wear pink! pink is more girly!" Koaru said.

Haruhi cuddled her bunny in fright.

"Stop it Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Haru-chan is scared of you" Honey said. "Try making her say your names"

"Ok me first" Kaoru stated.

"Haruhi, can you say my name? My name is Kaoru" Kaoru said. "Kao-ru"

"Kawuu" Haruhi said.

"Look she almost got it correct" Honey squealed.

"No...Kao-ru" Kaoru repeated.

"Kaor-ru" Haruhi said.

"Good job!" Kaoru said while clapping his hands.

Haruhi looked up at him and jumped at him to get his attention.

"I think she wants you to hold her" Mori said.

Kaoru looked shocked, Haruhi never let them touch her before.

Mori brought Haruhi to Kaoru's lap.

"Yay!" Haruhi yelled.

Everyone chuckled.

Haruhi turned around and touch Kaoru's face.

She touched his cheek for a couple of seconds.

Then she hugged him.

Hikaru coughed, "Ahem, where is my share?".

"Oh yea, here." Kaoru said.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi has a confused look.

We chuckled.

Guess she doesn't know which one is Hikaru or Kaoru.

"No Haruhi, he's my twin brother Hikaru" Kaoru said to Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded.

She jumped off of Kaoru and hugged Hikaru's leg.

"I Love You!" Haruhi squealed.

"Aww...she loves you Hika-chan!" Honey said.

Tamaki was watching the scene crying anime tears of joy and pain. He loved Haruhi's cute form but he was in pain to see Haruhi say I love you to him. Shouldn't she say that to him?

**BOOM!**

****The door open.

There was a person standing there, it was **Nekozawa!**

****"Have any of you seen my perfume?" Nekozawa asked.

"What is it a oval shape bottle and what it pink?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, that's the one!"

"Well sorry to say, bubbles started coming from it then pink smoke." Kyoya answered. "It engulfed Haruhi and she turned into a baby"

"Oh yea, the perfume was requested from a girl who needed new perfume. But I made a mistake and made a baby turning perfume" Nekozawa said.

"Anyway is there a way to turn her back?"

"Yea! Is there a way?" Honey asked excited.

"Errr...yes...but..." Nekozawa stated.

"But what?" Mori asked.

"Did she say I love you to anyone?" Nekozawa asked.

"Yea, She said it to Hikaru" Honey squealed at the memory.

Nekozawa sighed, "Then she has to drink this potion".

"That's easy enough" Kyoya said.

"But...it won't work, Haruhi has to drink it from Hikaru's mouth" Nekozawa said.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

Hikaru turned stunned.

Did Haruhi really love Hikaru the whole time they've been together?

But to admit the truth.

She had always been busy with school work.

She had a career to pursue that she didn't have enough time to think about her love life.

"Drink it" Kyoya said passing him the bottle.

"Noooo!" Tamaki shrieked.

Mori and Honey were holding Tamaki down with tape and rope.

"Here I go" Hikaru said.

He opened the bottle and drank it in his mouth.

He opened Haruhi's mouth and put his mouth on it.

He had kissed her for the first time.

The host watched Haruhi drink the potion from Hikaru's mouth.

It was indeed a romantic scene

* * *

Please review!

Don't worry there will be a couple more chapter.

About 2,3 or 4 more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please review on how you think of my story! If you have any ideas how I could make it better please tell me! Enjoy!_**

**_I'm might do other pairings just for fun!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Baby again?!**

After the kiss, pink smoke engulfed her again.

She turned back to normal (not yet that is, stay tuned)

"Haruhi!" Everyone said.

She stared at everyone, "What happened?".

"You don't remember?" The twins asked. "Nope" Haruhi smiled. "Well, we'll explain everything and your debt will be lowered a bit because we're selling your pictures that the twins took" Kyoya said.

As the explain everything, Haruhi was in shock. They even showed her the pictures. "Okay everyone our meeting is finished, we'll sell Haruhi's baby pictures" Kyoya stated. "No way!" Haruhi shouted. "Your debt will be cut in half,you get a free gift basket full of fancy tuna and fruits. Happy?" Kyoya said.

Haruhi kept quiet and nodded.

**Next Day:**

Haruhi went to school.

She entered the classroom and to her suprise she saw only 2 students and herself.

Guess she was a bit early.

"Oh hey! Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted. "Morning" I replied.

Haruhi saw Hikaru stare at her. She felt her heart beat faster than usual. _'Promised myself, I wouldn't let anyone come into my life' _I thought.

"So Haruhi, can I talk to you alone?" Hikaru asked. "Sure..." I answered softly.

Once Kaoru left to give us some privacy, Hikaru looked at me.

"Haruhi, I'd like to ask you something important" Hikaru said sternly. "Sure, ask it" I answered. Hikaru took in a deep breath, "Do you like me?" I turned a bit shock but tried not to make him notice. "Of course I do" I said. His face brightened up. "I love all of the host too! including Kaoru, honey, and the rest!" I smiled.

It hurt lieing to him. But in truth I loved all of them. "I see..." Hikaru said quietly. _'Guess she doesn't like me more than a friend'_

There was silence in the room with them.

"What time is it?" Hikaru asked. "It's 6:30... people start to come at 7:30...school starts at 8:30" Haruhi said slowly. _'Great! more waiting' _Hikaru thought.

Hikaru was about to sleep on his desk until pink smoke engulfed Haruhi again.

"Oh no! Not again!" Hikaru shouted.

Haruhi had turn back into a 2 year old.

Didn't the potion suppose to work?

Hikaru carried the sleeping Haruhi to the music room.

They were always in there in the morning.

"Guys! Tono! Haruhi has turn into a baby again!" I yelled.

Everyone instantly dropped what they did. "Didn't the potion suppose to work?" Kaoru asked. "It was suppose to, guess we have to see Nekozawa again" Kyoya said. "Anyone call for me?" Nekozawa said entering the room with his dark aura of magic. "Didn't you say the potion would turn her back to normal?" Hikaru asked. "Well...yes" Nekozawa said. "Then why?" Honey asked. "The potion runs out in only 1 day" "Oh great!" The twins slapped their foreheads. "Then is there anyway to offically cure her?" Kyoya lifted up his glasses so light could shine on it.

"Yes..." Nekozawa replied. "Then where is it?' Tamaki asked. "I...I lost it" "WHAT?!" EVERYONE SHOUTED. "Ssshhh! you'll wake up Haru-chan!" Honey said. "Mmhm" Mori said in agreement. "Don't worry! I can make a new one! But I can't find my book" Nekozawa said.

Everyone sighed in relief at the sentence. But the last sentence make them freak out.

"Where did you put the book then?!" Tamaki shrieked. "Be quiet Tamaki! Haru-chan is sleeping!" Honey said. "Mitskuni let's get her earmuffs to prevent her from hearing anything" Mori said.

Honey nodded. They went to Haruhi and put them on for her.

"Where did you put the book man!" Tamaki yelled shaking Nekozawa. "I didn't do anything with it! You did!" "What?" Tamaki asked.

"You took it because you thought it was a storybook,so you could read it to Haruhi, since she said her mother used to read her stories, you decided to find one, but you took mine Idiot" Nekozawa said.

"Great job tono" The twins said sarcastically.

"Is there any side effects?" Kyoya asked. "Yes, here they are" Nekozawa said passing them the paper.

Side effects:

Will tell you the truth subconsciously in baby form. But in normal form she/he will tell the truth for 2 hours.

Males grow muscles. Females grow longer hair.

Drinks lots of water for a day

Full of energy for 3 days

Will play a lot and not focusing on studying

Will be flirty for an hour.

Everyone stared at it.

"Yes! she'll be flirty!" The twins cheered. "That is not what you should be happy about!" Tamaki shrieked. "You should be happy that she'll be cuter with long hair!".

"Um... she already grew femine features already and long hair" Nekozawa interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked while Mori and Honey nodded.

"Last time, my books fell on the ground. No one picked them up except Haruhi" Nekozawa explained.

"Hahaha! clumsy!" The twins laughed.

"As I was saying", Nekozawa snarled. "Haruhi helped me and I asked her if she would help me organize my bookshelf, she said yes"

"No! my precious Haruhi!" Tamaki whimpered.

Kyoya sighed, "Let him finish".

"Thank you Kyoya" Nekozawa said. "It was a little bit warm in the room, so she took of her wig and her wrap. She told me it made her a bit sweaty."

Everyone gasped. She had long and femine features without telling anyone?!

Even Kyoya didn't even know!

"Her curves were amazingly femine! Her hair was super cute" Nekozawa said "Hey guys! Won't she have better femine features and longer hair?" Honey squealed.

"Not really, if she has amazing ones, she shouldn't need more, so basically it won't work on her" Nekozawa said.

"Ok men! We need to find Nekozawa's book! Now search men!" Tamaki yelled.

"What about Haru-chan?" Honey asked. "Mori and you will watch Haruhi while we search" Tamaki said.

"Do you have any idea where you last seen the book Tamaki?" Kyoya said.

"I think I was bringing it to lunch then I went to the library to return the book, but the librarian said it wasn't a library book. I didn't want it so I donated it to the school's library. Oh Haruhi said that donating was a nice thing! Oh how it is!" Tamaki explained with delight.

"Tama-chan! The library is HUGE! The cafeteria is HUGE as well!" Honey said.

"Twins you search the cafeteria!" Tamaki said. "And we will check the HUGE library!" Tamaki shouted.

**Let the search begin!**

They split apart to find the missing magic book.

* * *

_**Please review! I hope you liked it! My first story so I'm nervous! I also got yesterday was an Ouran poster! I love it! but it's small! But I don't care! I finally get something that's Ouran! :D**_

_**Also I might be doing other pairings just for**_** fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before in chapter 2. I put in spoilers, sorry to those people who wanted it to be a surprise! This time I changed the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The book!**

"Arrgh! This is tiring! The book isn't here!" Hikaru shouted. "Hikaru, be calm. We'll find it soon" Kaoru reassured. Hikaru sighed, "We checked the whole cafeteria even in tono's classroom!". "Yeah, but we can't give up" Kaoru said.

Just then Kyoya and Tamaki entered with Nekozawa.

"No luck?" Tamaki said. "Yeah" Kaoru said. "Did you find it?" Hikaru asked. "No….."Tamaki said. "The librarian said he donated it but they didn't want it, so they gave it back to him" Kyoya stated. "But I don't remember her giving it to me" Tamaki said. Hikaru and Kaoru put their hands on their chins.

"I got it!" They both said.

"Did you check your locker?" Hikaru asked. "Why? Only my textbooks, jacket, fan girl letters, and my backpack in it" Tamaki answered. Kaoru sighed, "Have you gone to the library recently?. "No….."Tamaki said. "How many times have you gone to the library then Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned. "Only once or twice" Tamaki said. "The librarian must've tried to return it to you, but fan girls were all over you, so she must've put it in your locker" The twins said.

"But I've checked my locker 2 times a week. I didn't see any books except my textbook" Tamaki said.

"Let's check then" Kyoya said.

* * *

**At the locker room:**

"Where's your locker tono?" The twins asked. "Over here, locker 203" Tamaki showed them. "No fair your locker is shiny!" The twins pouted. "Hahaha! Mama! There jealous of me!" Tamaki jumped up happily.

"Tamaki we're here to find the book, not your happiness" Kyoya stated.

Tamaki pouted while opening his locker.

Once Tamaki opened up his locker, tons of letters fell on top of him.

"Told ya! There are letter for me MAMA! Only me!" Tamaki squealed.

The twins sweatdropped.

"Let's take a look at your books" Kyoya said.

Kyoya took the books out.

One was history. One was science. One was math. One was English.

There was one big brown book with no words on the cover.

"I think it's a journal" Tamaki pointed out.

Kyoya sighed, "Idiot, this is the book".

Silence

1…..

2…..

3….

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Ssshh! Students are about to enter school it's 7:20!" The twins said.

"How come I never saw it!" Tamaki whispered. "Idiot, it was hidden behind those textbooks, but you never used your textbooks so you never knew." Kyoya stated.

Tamaki pouted in shame.

"Now we need to get Nekozawa to make the potion" Kyoya said.

"Anyone call for me?" Nekozawa said. "Yes, now make the potion" Kyoya said giving him the book. "Thank you for finding my book" Nekozawa said using his creepy voice. Tamaki and the twins were shivering in the corner. "Your welcome" Kyoya said.

After that the host went back to the music room.

The students started coming into school.

When the hosts gone back, they saw Haruhi and Honey having a cake eating contest.

"Awww….." The twins and tamaki said quietly.

"Bleh-Bleh! Yayo!" Haruhi said in baby words. "Awww!" The twins and Tamaki cheered.

"Oh hurry up Nekozawa" Kyoya muttered. He wanted everything back to normal as fast.

* * *

**Nekozawa's Lair:**

Nekozawa grabbed his other ingredient bottles and put them in his cauldron.

He mixed it up. It turned into a cute pink color. (Don't worry! It's edible and it taste good!)

He was about to put it in a container, but he remember to put in some milk.

He didn't know that he accidently took the memory erase milk.

The side effects is that she'll be back to normal but her memories are erased.

But...in the night... she'll turn back to a baby.

Then during the day she'll be in her normal form...

After a week, she'll be in her normal self as usual.

Except... Her memories will be gone...but not yet...only for...a while...until...she realizes true...true love.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! :D

Don't worry! it won't end sad! I promise you that!

P.S Sorry if this story is really short!

**SHORT PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**Pink smoke had engulfed her again.**_

_She had turn back to normal._

_She started to stir around opening her eyes in the process._

_"Oh Haruhi! I was very worried for you my precious daughter!" Tamaki squealed hugging Haruhi._

_"Who…who are you?" Haruhi asked._

_Everyone gasped. "Didn't you say this would cure her?" Kyoya asked._

_"I followed the recipe correctly, maybe I made a mistake on one ingredient" Nekozawa answered._

_"I'll go with you to your lair and find out the problem with you" Kyoya said. "You guys make sure nothing bad happens. I'm counting on you Mori and Honey"._

_Mori and Honey both nodded._

_Haruhi rubbed her eyes cutely after her long nap._

_"My princess, how was your sleep? Did you think of me?" Tamaki said using his host smile._

_Haruhi blushed deep scarlet._

_"Are you sick my princess?" Tamaki asked._

_"M-My…" Haruhi said._


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

**I'll update randomly like once or twice a week or every 2 or 3 days!**

**Also there is the next chapter 5 scene! **

**It's a small part of the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: More problems?!**

Host hours had begun.

"Hey Tamaki? Where is Haruhi-kun?" The girls asked. "S-S-She uhh….umm…" Tamaki stuttered thinking of an explanation.

Kyoya sighed, "She didn't felt good so she didn't come to school".

"Oh… how long will she be sick?" One girl asked.

"Not sure, but I think a week or so"Kyoya answered. "But we're selling pictures of Haruhi when she was little".

"Oooh! How much?!" The girls squealed.

"One picture cost 10,000 yen, a photobook is 100,000 yen" Kyoya answered.

"I'll take one!" Girls started shouting out different answers.

"If you're a fan of Haruhi! Then buy the photos to show your enthusiasm!" The twins cheered.

"I'll take ten copies of the photobook!" A girl yelled.

"I'll take twenty copies of the photobook!" Another said.

"I'll take 500 copies of the photobook and I'll pay double!" Renge said putting down billions of cash down the table.

"Thank you for all your deals" Kyoya smiled collecting the money.

**BRING BRING! BRING BRING!**

The girls all left leaving the hosts alone.

**Creak**

Their door open .

"Sorry but host hours are done" The twins said.

"It's me Nekozawa" Nekozawa said.

"Did you make the potion?" Kyoya asked.

Nekozawa nodded, "here it is". "All we have to do is feed this to Haruhi?".

Nekozawa nodded.

They picked up the sleeping Haruhi.

The opened her mouth and made her drink from the baby bottle.

**Drink Drink….Gulp**

Pink smoke had engulfed her again.

She had turn back to normal.

She started to stir around opening her eyes in the process.

"Oh Haruhi! I was very worried for you my precious daughter!" Tamaki squealed hugging Haruhi.

"Who…who are you?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone gasped. "Didn't you say this would cure her?" Kyoya asked.

"I followed the recipe correctly, maybe I made a mistake on one ingredient" Nekozawa answered.

"I'll go with you to your lair and find out the problem with you" Kyoya said. "You guys make sure nothing bad happens. I'm counting on you Mori and Honey".

Mori and Honey both nodded.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes cutely after her long nap.

"My princess, how was your sleep? Did you think of me?" Tamaki said using his host smile.

Haruhi blushed deep scarlet.

"Are you sick my princess?" Tamaki asked.

"M-My…" Haruhi said.

"What my dear?" Tamaki leaned closer.

The other host was watching the scene.

Hikaru was shaking of Jealousy and anger.

"M-My Prince!" Haruhi said hugging Tamaki.

Tamaki blushed deep scarlet as well.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, but are you okay? You're red" Haruhi answered while kissing his cheek.

Tamaki's face turned a darker shade or red.

He laughed awkwardly, "Before you were red too...".

Hikaru was shaking more now.

She surprised him by hugging him.

She did it to Tamaki-sempai because she fell in love with all the hosts.

But in her heart she loves only...one.

**Creak**….

The door opened again.

It was the Lobelia girls, great more trouble.

"Young Maiden, we have come to get you back again!" Benio said proudly.

"Yes we'll finally free you from this stupid host club" Chizuru said.

"The day has finally come!" Hinako said.

They stared at Haruhi shocked.

They were shocked to see Tamaki and Haruhi hugging.

"Get away from this Young Maiden, you foolish Host!" Benio said throwing her hat at Tamaki and Hikaru.

**Nekozawa's lair**

"So you're saying that you use these ingredients?" Kyoya said observing each one.

"Yes" Nekozawa answered.

"Hmm…. They all look correct, but one thing must've made it all turn upside down" Kyoya said.

"Ahh I found it" Kyoya said again.

"What is it?" Nekozawa asked.

"You used the wrong milk, you used this memory erase milk" Kyoya said.

"Are you sure? I got the right milk, it was beside me when I added it" Nekozawa replied.

"Did you look when you added it?" Kyoya asked.

"Um...yes…maybe…no" Nekozawa answered.

Kyoya sighed, "What are the side effects to this potion?".

"She'll be back in her normal form but during the night she'll be a baby, it'll end after this week but her memories are gone".Nekozawa said.

"Is there another way you can fix this and make her remember her memories?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, she'll just need to experience true love" Nekozawa said.

"Okay we exactly knows who Haruhi likes" Kyoya smirked.

As Kyoya left Nekozawa's lair, he went back to the hosts.

_'I hope they haven't done anything troublesome.' _Kyoya thought.

Once he opened the door.

He saw the Lobelia girls drinking coffee and dressing Haruhi in different girly clothes.

He also saw the Host tied up even Mori and Honey.

Something told Kyoya that the Zuka club members had led Mori and Honey to a trap.

"Ahh… I see you have come Kyoya" Benio said.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"We are trying to get Haruhi out of your idiotic club!" Benio said.

"But she can't seem to remember us" Chizuru said.

"You must've done something to her" Hinako said.

"No we didn't, now can you bother us sometime" Kyoya said.

"Are you afraid of us!?" Benio asked.

"Not at all, we're just busy and you're scaring Haruhi" Kyoya pointed to the whimpering Haruhi.

The Zuka Club gasped. "We'll visit another time! Our mission is to protect this Young Maiden not make her cry!" Benio shouted.

They spun out of the Music room.

"Arrggh don't we have enough problems today?" Kyoya muttered.

He untied the rope the host were in.

"Takashi! Let's feed Haruhi some cake!" Honey said.

"Mmm..." Mori replied.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I changed it a bit! :D

**CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW!**

_"No wonder she doesn't want to be in love" Kyoya said writing in his black notebook._

_"Do you think you still have a chance Hikaru?" Kaoru asked._

_Hikaru nodded, "How do I break it?"._

_"Make her realize your her prince instead of Tamaki or make her fall in love with you" Kyoya answered._

_They all looked at the sleeping Haruhi on the couch._

_She looked so cute._

_But on the other hand Haruhi was having a..._

**ENJOY!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi is a baby?!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Haruhi's past**

_Sorry if the story was a bit short!_

_Also I was suppose to update in 3 days but I kinda forgot and it passed 5 days!_

* * *

"So you're saying that you can't break the spell?!" Hikaru shouted.

"Yo chill" Kaoru said smoothly.

"No, the only way to break it is love" Kyoya said.

"Love?" Hikaru asked, "That's stupid".

Kyoya sighed, "Hikaru, you have to do it".

"Why me?!", Hikaru shouted.

"She doesn't even like me!" He yelled again.

Kyoya stared at him, "if you didn't notice, Haruhi had feelings for you".

"Lies!" Hikaru shouted covering his ears, "I saw the pain in her eyes when she said rejected me!".

"Hika-chan! Hika-chan!" Honey said cutely.

"What?!" He snarled impatiently.

"Haruhi had feelings for you, she told me!" Honey jumped up and down smiling.

"She did?" The host asked.

"Since when didn't I know?" Kyoya asked.

"She made me keep it a secert, anyway do you wanna hear why she rejected you?" Honey asked.

"Mmmm" Mori answered while everyone nodded.

"Well she said she had fallen in love with you but couldn't, she said he would hurt her again, but she didn't mean you" Honey said.

"Hurt?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoya asked.

"You see she used to date this boy named Arai, he was nice but after 3 months, he started..." Honey said but stopped.

Honey started having tears, "Sorry, this is just a painful story".

"Continue" Kyoya said.

"She found out he had cheated on her 2 months ago. She talked to him about him and wanted to break up with him, he wouldn't allow her and started abusing her. After 3 months, he let her go saying she isn't worth it, which broke her heart" Honey said sadly hugging his bunny. "She stayed with him for 6 months and he does that to her... it's so sad".

"No wonder she doesn't want to be in love" Kyoya said writing in his black notebook.

"Do you think you still have a chance Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru didn't say anything for a while.

"How do I break it?", Hikaru finally asked.

"Make her realize your her prince instead of Tamaki or make her fall in love with you" Kyoya answered.

They all looked at the sleeping Haruhi on the couch.

She looked so cute.

But on the other hand Haruhi was having a nightmare.

**DREAM...**

**_Haruhi lied unconscious in the dark._**

**_Everything was black._**

**_Then neon blue mist formed around her._**

**_"Hello?" She asked._**

**_She started standing up._**

**_Then a image came in front of her._**

**_She saw a boy with light brown hair and a long brunette._**

**_"Hey Arai, I have to talk to you" The girl said._**

**_"What is it Haruhi?" Arai smiled._**

_'I-I-Is t-that me?' The confused girl thought._

_**"Are you cheating on me?" She asked.**__  
_

_**"No, why would you say that?" Arai asked.**_

_**"Don't lie I see girl's earrings in your car, I checked your phonebook and I saw 15 girl's numbers, and you kissed a girl at the park while I was picking you up!" Haruhi said.**_

_**Arai was silent for a minute.**_

_**"I was buying you earrings but I lost it, but you found it and those are my friends in high school. I never kissed a girl you must've seen something else" Arai stated.**_

_**"You never buy me jewelry, we're poor, the high school girls you said they had a sentence under them saying 'Kissed them tonight, yesterday, and months ago, at the park I heard her say your name Arai" Haruhi responded.**_

_"That's so mean of him!" Haruhi thought._

_**"I wanna break of with you!" Haruhi said.**_

_**"No" Arai said pulling her arm.**_

_**He slapped her cheek.**_

_**"I'm not letting you leave" **_

_**"No! let me go" Haruhi yelled.**_

_**Arai pushed her to the wall and kicked her several times.**_

_**Haruhi screamed in fear and pain.**_

_**She had some tears brimming down her cheeks.**_

_**"Don't forget you're mine" He said.**_

_**After months he had been doing it at night.**_

_**Haruhi had been suffering.**_

_**After weeks he grew tired of her and broke up with her.**_

_"So cruel!" Haruhi cried._

_**After that she got kicked out of her own home.**  
_

_**But she glad he wasn't in her life.**_

_**She promised herself she wouldn't fall in love ever...again.**_

**END OF DREAM!**

Haruhi bolted up and panted.

She was scared if that would happen to her.

But she felt that the nightmare was telling her something important, but she didn't know what.

"Haru-chan! Haru-Chan! Are you okay? do you want any cake or some juice?" Honey asked.

"How about a subway sandwhich made by the finest chef" Tamaki asked smiling.

Haruhi's eyes sparkled.

"I want that and I want juice!" Haruhi squealed hugging Tamaki to her real-developed chest.

Tamaki blushed a deep scarlet.

"P-Pl-Please l-let me g-go s-so I-I c-can get i-it for you..." Tamaki stuttered.

Haruhi let go of Tamaki.

She stared at something that caught her eye.

She was curious at Hikaru and Kaoru.

They were twins, but their hair was interesting.

Haruhi walked slowly to the twins.

The twins looked confused at her.

"Lower down" She said quietly.

They did as she told.

She immediately touched their hair.

"Hmm..." She said out loud.

"I like both your hair" She said.

"Hey since Tamaki is getting my food, sleep with me" She said pulling them.

She brung them to a bed that was covered behind the curtains.

"Dibs on sleeping in the middle!" She squealed.

She jumped up on the bed waiting for the twins.

The twins hesitated, Hikaru knew Kaoru liked Haruhi, but Kaoru gave up.

They slowly walked to the side of the bed and sat next to Haruhi.

She instantly hugged Kaoru to her chest.

Hikaru feel a sting of jealousy coming up, but stopped it.

It was his brother after all, right?

She turns around and took his hands, she took them and put them around her waist.

Right now Hikaru was holding her waist and she was holding Kaoru to her chest.

Kyoya was taking pictures while Honey squealed and Mori just stared quietly.

She slowly closed her eyes until...

"HARUHI! I GOT YOUR SANDWHICH AND CAKE!" Tamaki yelled.

He instantly froze when he saw the twins and Haruhi in the bed...only.

"Ahhhhh! Mama! they are molesting me DAUGHTER!" He shrieked.

"This is good for business, and Tamaki she made the twins sleep with her" Kyoya responded.

Tamaki had tears falling.

Haruhi woke up after his shriek.

"Why'd you do that boss? We were finally having a good time", Kaoru said while Hikaru nodded.

The twins both smirked.

"W-Why you evil twins!" He roared.

"I want to eat!" Haruhi said.

"Here is your food, my princess!" Tamaki squealed taking her to a table.

"And your juice!" Honey said.

"Yay!" Haruhi squealed along with Honey.

Haruhi began to eat.

After she was done, she sat down quietly.

After 5 minutes of quiet.

"Honey" She whimpered.

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" Honey asked worriedly.

"Yea, I just want you to do something for me" She whimpered.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Honey asked.

"I want you to do..." She began.

Everyone in the room was anxious of what she was going to request.

"The Happy Dance with me!" She yelled.

Honey smiled, "Sure! let's do it with Usa-chan!".

Haruhi nodded.

"Lalalalalalaalalaa..." Honey sang while jumping in circles, holding Haruhi's hand.

Tamaki cried in joy and bliss.

"M-My princess has become cuter and cuter each time..." Tamaki said before fainting.

"Oh boy" Kaoru and Hikaru said rolling their eyes.

"Do you guys want ice tea?" Kyoya asked holding a jar of ice while Mori was holding the drinks.

Kyoya walked to an empty table where Tamaki fainted near.

Tamaki suddenly woke up and tripped Kyoya by his foot.

Ice fell all over the ground and on Tamaki cold...cold butt. (Hahaha!)

While Haruhi and Honey were still dancing in joy.

Haruhi and Honey fell down.

Mori instantly swift and got Honey.

He only managed to get Honey.

"Haruhi!" Everyone yelled.

Wind swifted by.

Blonde hair passed by.

Haruhi was saved by...Tamaki.

Haruhi's eyes sparkled again.

"My Prince! I knew you'd save me!" Haruhi said blushing.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Hikaru stared at them emotionless.

Hikaru kept thinking, _'How can I make her fall in love with me, if she is falling more and more for Tamaki?'._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 PREVIEW!**

_"Hi sweetie, want to come have some with us?" The one in the middle said._

_"No thank you, but thanks!" Haruhi smiled._

_"Why not? We'll have some games to play and some food to eat" The left guy said._

_"Games and food?" Haruhi asked._

_"Yes! We'll play spin the bottle, truth and dare, and a stripping games that involve cards", The guys answered._

_"Sounds like fun!" She smiled, "But I can't, sorry!"._

_"Oh come on, just for a while" They pulled her arm._

_"No, now let me go!" She yelled._

_**ENJOY!**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Her crush.**

* * *

"MAMA! How is my dear HARUHI!? Did you place her in good hands?" Tamaki screamed in the phone.

Kyoya sighed, "Stop screaming and waking me up so early at 4 AM".

"But is she alright?!".

"First calm down, second stop yelling".

"Sorry..." He said quietly.

Kyoya sighed again, "She's good, the maids put her in the guest bedroom with gates surrounding the bed".

"What if she escapes?"

"She won't, she doesn't know how to open a key lock, and there's camera around the whole mansion", Kyoya responded.

"What time will she turn to her normal form?" Tamaki asked.

"At 7 AM".

"Ok!" Tamaki cheered happily.

**HOST HOURS!**

"Kyoya, I'd like to buy 10 copies of Haruhi in girl clothes!", A girl squealed.

""Yea, I want all the pictures and I'll pay double!" Another said.

"I want a photbook and I'll triple it!" A lot of request was asked.

Soon all the guest had left, leaving the hosts alone to discuss some business.

"Haruhi's pictures are selling high today" Kyoya said.

"You mean high as hot cakes, Kyo-chan!" Honey squealed.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"At the bathroom" Kaoru answered.

"That's funny, she left at 2:30, right now it 2:50" Honey wondered out loud.

"Your right Mitskuni" Mori agreed.

"She must've got lost!" Hikaru said.

"Let's look for her!" Tamaki shouted.

"No need, I found her" Kyoya said near the window.

"Where?" Tamaki walked to Kyoya.

The rest followed him.

They saw her play around with the beautiful white swans in the river.

She was in blue short that went to her thighs, a yellow spaghetti strap tank top with a beige cardigan, and cute light pink wedges.

Her hair was down and wavy.

She was sitting down, looking up at the sky.

Suddenly a group of boys wandered around the school and saw her.

The walked to her.

The hosts begun to be alarm and ran out the door.

It took forever since this is a big private school.

* * *

"Hi sweetie, want to come have some with us?" The one in the middle said.

"No thank you, but thanks!" Haruhi smiled.

"Why not? We'll have some games to play and some food to eat" The left guy said.

"Games and food?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! We'll play spin the bottle, truth and dare, and a stripping games that involve cards", The guys answered.

"Sounds like fun!" She smiled, "But I can't, sorry!".

"Oh come on, just for a while" They pulled her arm.

"No, now let me go!" She yelled.

Just then the host club came.

"Stop right there!" Tamaki said.

"What is it now?" The guy in the middle said.

"We'll be taking our friend back, if you don't mind" Kyoya stated.

"What!? Heck no!" The right guy said.

"She's our new toy!" The guys said together.

"No, she's not! she's ours! Now back-off!" The twins yelled.

The guys all ran and tried to hit the hosts.

Just then Mori and Honey stepped in.

"Don't mess with our friends" Honey said.

The two guys distracted the hosts while the middle guy tried to take Haruhi.

Haruhi screamed, "Help me!".

"LET HER GO!" Hikaru shouted while the host catched up with Hikaru.

"Fine!" The middle guy shouted dropping her down the river.

Since Haruhi lost her memories, she forgot how to swim!

"HARUHI!" The host club shouted.

The guy tried to punch Hikaru, but he punched the air.

Hikaru punched him in the stomach and tripped him into the mud.

"W-WHY YOU! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The guy shouted.

The 2 other guys ran away with him.

"Hey! Hika-chan, you alright?" Honey asked.

Hikaru ran to the river and jumped in.

He jumped down and saw an unconscious Haruhi.

He could've saved her but the guy distracted him, which took about 3 minutes.

He brung her to shore.

She seemed unconscious.

He blushed, but he had to do it.

He put his hand in her chest, his face heating up.

He felt her heart, it was still beating.

But her heart wasn't beating a lot.

Instead it was getting lower and lower.

She needed air and quick.

He swam to the surface.

"Haruhi is unconscious! but her heart isn't beating a lot! It's getting lower and lower!" Hikaru shouted in panick.

The hosts grew alarm again.

He knew one thing.

He swam out of the river as quickly.

He ran to the host and laid Haruhi down.

He was about to do CPR until...

"No! I shall do it! I'm her prince!" Tamaki shrieked.

"She won't be back to normal if she doesn't realize her true love to Hikaru, plus his mother got him swimming lessons and he knows how to do CPR instead of a blonde idiot" Kyoya stated.

That kept Tamaki quiet ... for a while.

* * *

Hikaru put Haruhi down softly.

He felt her heart again.

It was worse.

He gulped and breathe in and out.

He was ready to kiss his dream girl.

He stooped down and kiss her.

In the process, he was giving her air.

Doing CPR was easy for him.

He pushed her chest and breathe.

Inhale and exhale.

After a couple minutes, he put his head on her chest.

He felt her heart beat rise up.

They sighed in relief but again panick.

Shouldn't she wake up by now?

They waited for a while.

After 5 minutes, nothing.

Her heartbeat was perfect, what was wrong.

Hikaru pushed her chest up and down again, several times.

Suddenly Haruhi opened her mouth and spit out water.

Her eyes slowly opened.

She looked around.

"T-Thank you for saving me" She said quietly.

* * *

They all got back to the music room and gave Haruhi and new set of clothes.

They gave her a light pink dress with ruffles and black ribbon flats.

She came out of the curtains.

The hosts gawked at her.

She was indeed beautiful.

Every hosts loved her, but they knew she was dense and they didn't have a chance with her.

Only the remaining people left was Hikaru.

They all knew Haruhi liked Hikaru, and Hikaru liked Haruhi.

Or shall I say love.

But there still a chance Haruhi would pick them.

"My princess are you alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea...and thanks Hikaru for saving me" She said quietly.

Hikaru nodded cooly.

Even if she can't remember the hosts, she could still tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart.

"MAMA! S-S-SHE JUST T-THANK H-HI-HIKARU AND NOT M-MEE!" Tamaki shrieked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"What about class tomorrow?" The twins asked Kyoya.

"She'll dress as a boy as usual but we'll explain that** he** has lost** his** memory." Kyoya explained.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey why is Haruhi acting different?" A girl whispered to her friend.

Haruhi walked in the hallways to her class quietly.

Girls hovered Haruhi and asked her questions, but all they got in response was a _Good Morning _and _Hello there_.

"Hey you're suppose to accompany her!" Tamaki whispered harshly to the twins.

"We are but everytime we try, these girls interrupt us!" The twins whined.

"I don't care!" Tamaki pointed at them.

**BING BING BING!**

Class began.

Haruhi stood in front of the class, she thought she was a new student, she didn't know anything about school since her memories are gone.

Everyone had question marks up their heads.

The twins entered once everyone was in.

"Fujioka? are you going to sit in your seat?" The teacher asked.

"Sensei! We have some bad news!" The twins whined.

The teacher sighed, "What is it this time?".

"Well this is for everyone this" The twins said in unison.

"Go on".

"Well, you see Haruhi head hit something so she forgot her memories! Don't worry we're finding a way to make her remember!" The twins said smiling.

Everyone gasped and looked at Haruhi.

"Very well, Fujioka you sit between the twins" The teacher told her while she nodded.

As class started, Haruhi wasn't the same.

She didn't pay attention.

She looked out the window.

The teacher caught her several times and gave her warnings.

He guessed that her brain doesn't know anything and it won't work properly.

That didn't matter because there was only 3 days left, before she'd lose her memories forever...

* * *

Each time during classes, Haruhi would look at Hikaru.

Hikaru would always notice and pretend not to.

He was wondering why she was looking at him.

After class, the twins brung Haruhi to the Cafeteria.

They ordered food for her.

They sat in silence.

It was like Haruhi was a ghost.

She never moved often.

"Hey, let's go to the host club now" Kaoru whispered while Hikaru nodded.

They walked over to the music room.

The 3 saw a slippery yellow sign and walked around the wet slippery spot.

They forgot that Haruhi didn't know what it met.

She just walked through the slippery spot.

Then the twins realized about it.

Hikaru immediately turned around and saw Haruhi about to slip.

"Haruhi!" He yelled.

He jumped over to her.

He caught her but he slipped.

At least she was safe.

She looked at him emotionless.

Her eyes started to twinkle a little but it died down.

"What happened? We heard you yell Haruhi!" The hosts asked.

The twins explained everything.

_'Hmm...I think she's falling in love with him" _Kyoya thought.

After a couple of days, Hikaru noticed Haruhi watching him from afar.

Hikaru decided to ignore, he was thinking on how to make her fall in love with him but how?

Little did he know that she already was...

* * *

**Did everyone enjoy this chapter?!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! On what you think! :D**

**There is no preview chapter 7 right now because I'm writing it tomorrow.**

**I have no idea what'll come next! So I have to have a couple days off and think of some!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE SOMETHING!**

**THERE WILL BE 2 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED!**

**AND CHAPTER 9 WILL EXPLAIN SOME THINGS TOO!**

**You'll be happy when you find out and some will be sad!**

* * *

It passed 1 week and 5 days so far.

Only 2 days left before time runs out.

Everyday Haruhi would follow Hikaru and watch him.

Hikaru, the idiot didn't bother caring

He noticed and pretended not to.

He was wondering why she was following him.

He seen Haruhi and Tamaki together all the time.

Why would she suddenly fall in love with him?

It was lunch time and He was eating Lunch A with his twin.

Once he was done, he started to look around for Haruhi.

He saw her eating happily while Tamaki was feeding her food.

Tamaki's and Haruhi's guest were swooning over the forbidden love.

* * *

"H-Hey Hikaru, can I t-talk to y-you?" Hikaru's guest asked at his table.

"Sure" Hikaru said emotionlessly.

Haruhi watched in the corner of her eye.

"I-I….I l-love you! Please go out with me!" She yelled blushing deep scarlet.

Hikaru was gonna say no, but he saw Haruhi and the hosts watching intently on his answer.

_'Maybe I can play with her feelings, since my toy has forgot she is one',_ Hikaru thought.

He sighed, "Sure, why not?".

Haruhi just stared emotionlessly.

She acted like she didn't care.

But the hosts knew one thing.

Haruhi felt heartbroken.

She realized everytime he smiled and laugh, it made her heart beat, not like hers did when Tamaki did it.

She would always blush light red and her hands would shake if it was Tamaki.

But it was different.

Haruhi blushes deep scarlet, her heart would beat so much that it shook her inside, and it made her happy that he always smiled.

She liked everything about it.

His smiles.

His laughs.

His jokes.

His looks.

His personality.

His everything.

When she heard his answer. It made her pale a little but she collected herself.

She also loved Tamaki but Hikaru was different.

"I got to go to the bathroom…" Haruhi said quietly.

The hosts nodded while she ran out the door.

"I gotta go now!" The girl said.

Everyone soon left except the hosts.

* * *

"What's Haruhi's problem?" Hikaru asked.

Everyone sighed and Hikaru turned confused.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you giving up on Haruhi already?" Kaoru asked.

"No of course not!"

"T-Then why!?" Kaoru shouted.

"I…I can't find a way to make her fall in love with me…and I'm bored so I thought I could play around with that girls feelings for fun while I plan something…." Hikaru answered.

Kaoru slapped his forehead.

"Don't you realize it?!" He said quietly but harshly.

"What do you mean?!" Hikaru asked impatiently. "I've seen her emotionless to me!".

"She loves you! She fell for you!" Kaoru shouted while the hosts nodded.

"She's in love with Tamaki!"

"Have you ever noticed she followed you often now and lies to Tamaki? She told him she had to get her books from her locker", Kyoya stated.

* * *

Hikaru kept silent.

"We don't have time, only 2 days left till her memories will be gone forever" Kyoya said.

Hikaru looked at each of the hosts.

His eyes stopped at Tamaki, who seemed to be looking out the window in pain.

"I have to go somewhere" Tamaki said quietly.

The room was quiet as the hosts nodded.

After a couple minutes in silence, Honey began talking.

"D-Do you love Haru-chan? Hika-chan?" Honey asked clutching his bunny.

He nodded.

"Say it" Honey said. "Unless you hate her".

Hikaru was quiet for a second.

"I love Haruhi, all my life I have loved her!" He shouted. "Ever since that day….".

Hikaru began remembering the memories he had with her.

The door opened showing Tamaki and…..HARUHI?!

The hosts smiled at Hikaru.

"D-Did y-you mean t-that?" Haruhi asked unsure.

Hikaru nodded quietly.

* * *

"T-Then why did you accept the girls confession?"

"You were my toy but you don't remember since your memories are gone, so I thought I could use her feelings" Hikaru responded.

"…" Haruhi was quiet.

She hung her head low.

Her bangs casted a shadow that covered her eyes.

The host were waiting for her to smile happily and turn to normal.

But Haruhi had just remembered a big part of her memory.

….Her ex-boyfriend….Arai….

"I….I" Haruhi began.

Tears slid down her face.

Everyone was now smiling waiting for the final part...

"I knew it!" She yelled "I knew you were just like him!".

"What?", Hikaru asked, panicking at the sudden yell.

"You're just like him!", Haruhi ran to the couch and sobbed.

"What do you mean Haruhi?", Kyoya asked.

Honey was about to hug Haruhi for comfort until, "Mitskuni, it's Hikaru's job to do this part", Mori said.

"My ex-boyfriend used me and I'm not letting anyone use me ever…again", She sobbed.

"Woah?! What happened?", Hikaru asked coming towards her.

She whimpered and moved away.

"Hey Haruhi?", Kyoya said.

"Nani?" She muttered quietly still crying.

"Did you remember your memories?"

"..." She was quiet for a minute.

"Yea..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. "You didn't even tell us"

"Didn't want to and you guys were always surrounded by girls and I was too! I just remembered like 3 days ago", Haruhi answered.

"Oh…" Everyone muttered.

"How come you followed Hikaru?", Kaoru asked.

"I did? I think I forgot my memories again because some books fell on my head while I was searching for Kyoya", She replied.

"Why were you searching for me and why the library?", Kyoya asked.

"I was gonna tell you I remembered, I searched at the library cause you seemed to work in quiet places, I couldn't find you so I left the library but then these books fell on my head by accident", Haruhi explained.

"How come you remembered getting hit?", Tamaki asked.

"I didn't remember until this girl apologized to me and explained everything, she said she accidently did it and gave me an apology gift of light blue earmuffs", Haruhi said.

"I just remembered yesterday", She said.

"Oh..."

* * *

**No Preview For The Next Chapter Yet!**

**Very sorry!**

**But please review on what u think of this chapter!**

**I've been really busy today, so I hope you enjoy!**

**2 more chapters before this story is complete, but don't worry!**

**There will be some good news and bad news!**

**I'll explain in chapter 9!**

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter :) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruhi is a Baby?!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Haruhi was still sobbing in a corner while the hosts watch sadly.

Kyoya was researching on his laptop.

"I found it", Kyoya stated.

"What'd you find?" Kaoru asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend, Arai abused and hurt her" Kyoya said.

Haruhi heard and cried harder.

"Hey! you're hurting my precious daughter!" Tamaki cried.

Mori quickly put earmuffs on her ears.

"It seems…he died 2 months ago, he got in a car accident" Kyoya said.

"Hahaha! Finally no more bad Arai!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Shut up" Kaoru said annoyed.

"He happened to see Haruhi and she was prettier, he asked her out again, she rejected and she ran away" Kyoya said.

The room grew silent.

"He chased her using his car. But another car came in and he died" Kyoya said.

"P-Poor H-Haru-chan!" Honey cried.

"Yea…" Kaoru and Mori said holding tissues and sneezing.

Hikaru was muddled.

He was too confused with his emotions right now.

"Since she can remember, you can let her go or make her fall in love with you" Kyoya said.

"I love her….but It's her choice….I can't just tell her to go out with me just like Arai" Hikaru said quietly.

"She loves you already Hika-chan" Honey said.

"Yeah…" Everyone said.

"But" Hikaru said, "It's her choice to decide".

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and took off the earmuffs.

She turned and moved away from him.

The hosts took this chance and left the room.

Mori and honey had to get a hold of Tamaki, who was currently crying in pain.

"Haruhi…..please listen to me" He said quietly.

She hugged her knees shaking her head.

"Please…"

"No!" She yelled. "You're just like him!"

"Haruhi", Hikaru muttered.

"Please….don't hurt me!" She screamed.

Hikaru quickly bent down and hugged her.

"I love you" He said blushing. "I've always been".

Haruhi sobbed quietly.

"No….you'll just be like him…"

"No I wont" He said softly.

"That's what Arai said! And guess what! He betrayed me" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, what about that time when I comforted you during our date and the thunderstorm in the church! I know you love me! Why hide it, when you do!" He reasoned out.

She stopped sobbing and looked at him.

"But….But what If you do betray me?" She asked.

"I won't….I promise and I never break my promise to a girl I love….If you still don't believe me, did I ever betray Kaoru?" He said softly hugging her tighter.

* * *

"Seal the promise" She said blushing lightly.

"With what?" Hikaru asked.

"Anything"

"Hmmm…." He said smirking, "How about a…Kiss?".

"K-K-K-KISS?!" She stuttered blushing deeper.

"Yeah, you just buy it from the store, they're made by hersheys!" Hikaru said happily.

Haruhi thought that he was going to kiss her, but she thought wrong.

She thought he didn't love her that much if he didn't kiss her.

Suddenly Hikaru took the chance and kissed her.

"Fooled ya!" He smirked.

Haruhi touched her lips and smiled.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

They kissed again but full of passion.

"You promise you won't betray me?" She asked again.

"I promise…" He said.

"What if Arai finds out and attacks me and you?" She asked panicking.

"Don't worry!" He smiled, "He died 2 months ago from chasing you, but you seemed to run without turning back".

"Oh….I'm glad!" She smiled.

* * *

**Next Day~~~**

"Haruhi! We missed your usual self for 2 weeks!" Her guests cried.

"Gomen! I didn't feel good, once I hit my head. I'm sorry I forgot about you." Haruhi said using her natural smile, "Now I'm back to normal and the thing that's been on my mind was you wonderful ladies, you care about me so much, it reminds me of my own mother".

"I love your pictures when you were dressed as a girl" Another guest squealed.

"Why thank you" She replied.

**After host hours.**

"So you finally decided to date?" Kyoya asked.

"Yea" Haruhi said while Hikaru nodded.

"I'm glad Hikaru" Kaoru patted him on the back.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Yay Hika-chan and Haru-Chan! Aren't you glad Tama-chan?" Honey squealed and turned to Tamaki.

"Tama-chan? Are you alright?" Honey asked worriedly.

Tamaki was crying because Haruhi chose Hikaru over him.

He thought Haruhi loved him.

"Can you come over to my house?" Hikaru whined.

"Sure, why not!" Haruhi laughed.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hikaru yelled.

"At least she's happy" Tamaki said smiling sadly.

"We all love her, but the main thing is that she is happy" Kyoya said.

All the hosts nodded.

The end of the day, Haruhi made dinner.

During the afternoon, Hikaru and Haruhi were watching movies together.

Hikaru put popcorn in his and fed it to Haruhi from his mouth.

It made them both blush, but they were happy.

After a 2 weeks, Haruhi started to trust him.

Until….she got a letter from….**THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!**

**(LOL JK! HAHAHAH!)**

* * *

She got a letter from an **American College.**

They had asked her to come to America and study there for her dream career.

They gave her 1 month to decide.

Haruhi had tears falling down her cheeks.

She had finally got together with Hikaru, her boyfriend, and now this?

She loved Hikaru, but she had a career to pursue.

How will they hang out often?

What if he cheats on her, while she's gone?

What if he won't allow her to go?

**RING RING RING!**

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yo Haruhi! It's me, Hikaru", Hikaru said.

"Oh, is there anything you need?"

"Well yea, we're having a meeting with the hosts tomorrow, and you have to come, it's important" He said.

"Ok, well see you" She said.

"Wait" Hikaru said.

"Yes?"

I love you and good night" He said.

"I love you too….and good night…." She said.

* * *

_**What you think of this chapter?! ~**~~_  
_**I hope u all enjoyed it!**_

_**The last chapter is chapter 9!**_

_**In chapter 9 There will be some good news and bad news!**_

_**The bad news isn't that bad!**_

_**The good news is amazing good!**_

_**LOL**_

_**Anyway**_

_**Please Review**_

**The next chapter preview is this!**

_The host sat down at a table._

_Seeing this, Haruhi quickly sat down._

_"Haruhi, this will pain you once you hear this", Kyoya said._

_Haruhi nodded._

_"Hikaru will explain" He pointed to him._

_Hikaru breathed a deep breath_


	9. Is it Over?

**Haruhi is a baby?!**

**Chapter 9**

**Is it Over?**

* * *

Rain started to pour as she ran to the music room.

"You're early today" Kyoya said.

"Really? My watch said it was 3 minutes late" Haruhi asked.

"Your watch broke" He said.

"It doesn't matter anymore because, we're all here" He said again.

The host sat down at a table.

Seeing this, Haruhi quickly sat down.

"Haruhi, this will pain you once you hear this", Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded.

"Hikaru will explain" He pointed to him.

Hikaru breathed a deep breath.

"I have been invited to… Japan's college for fashion designers…and I have 1 month to decide, please don't hate me when I leave you" He said slowly.

Every word Hikaru said made Haruhi realize the same thing.

Haruhi was going to tell them today.

She looked down.

She then smiled and giggled.

She then looked at him with a pained smile.

"Me too, I've been invited to America's college to pursue my career, I understand and I'll wait for you" She said.

"Hmm…. I see you too, have the same thing going on" Kyoya stated.

"How many years will you come back?", Honey asked both of them.

* * *

Silence filled the air.

"I won't be coming back till…..3 years" Haruhi said quietly.

"Mine is….. 3 and a half years" He said.

"So you guys are both 18 right now" Honey said.

"I remember my days in college, they were fun, their food was okay except their cakes!" Honey blurted out.

"Oh yea! Do you remember when we were almost late for class?!" Tamaki shrieked while jumping up and down.

"Not we, you, you overslept and I had to order a servant to wake you up" Kyoya stated.

Tamaki pouted.

"Ok back to the topic", Kaoru interrupted.

"When are you leaving?", Hikaru asked.

"I told them I wanted to go there, they said I had to go in a week", She replied.

"Me too….", Hikaru muttered.

"Hikaru….", Haruhi muttered quietly.

"What is it?"

"No matter how far we are…never betray me for another girl, don't leave me, don't forget me" She said.

"I told you didn't I? I won't leave you for another girl, even if I do fall for a girl, I won't forget about you, I promise we'll see each other in 3 and a half years…..just wait for another half year till I'm done with college" He said.

* * *

**At home:**

Haruhi had 2 suitcases and 2 duffel bags.

She packed all her clothes in her suitcases.

All her books, make-up, scrapbook, pictures, toothbrush, toothpaste, 2 towels, hand towel, face towel, shampoo, soap, and... watever.

**(lol I'll continue u this list! Cuz I love listing hahaha! **** but in the end I grew tired **** )**

"You're ready huh?", A familiar voice said.

"Hikaru!", She ran and hugged him.

"Hahaha! I came to see you off before we left", He said.

"I'll miss you and make sure to message me", She cried.

"Me too and I'll try, I'll be busy in college, I won't get to message you till 3 years! But believe in me! I won't betray you!", He said.

"It's okay, I think I won't get to message you too! I'll be busy anyway! And don't worry! I know you won't betray me", She smiled.

**At the airport:**

"There you guys are!", Tamaki yelled.

"The plane was about to leave, but we used our good looks to distract them", Kyoya said.

"Thanks", Haruhi and Hikaru said.

"C'mon, hurry the planes are about to leave", Kaoru shouted.

Kaoru was already going to the plane.

"Just a minute!", He yelled.

Hikaru hugged Haruhi.

Haruhi hugged him back crying silently.

"Don't forget about me", He said.

She nodded, "I won't".

They kissed, a passionate one.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She whimpered a bit, but then kissed him back.

"Time to go", Honey said.

"Yea….", They both said.

They parted their ways.

Soon they would meet again in 3 years.

They head over to their planes.

Haruhi sat down near a window alone.

She sat quietly.

Haruhi had tears flowing down her pink cheeks.

Meanwhile at Hikaru's plane.

He sat quietly next to his brother.

"We'll meet her again", Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded, but he had tears flowing down.

He saw Haruhi's plane launch.

Then his plane launched a different dirrection from Haruhi's plane.

"I'll never...forget you!", Hikaru and Haruhi thought before they fell asleep.

* * *

**THE END!**

**LOL I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**What u think about it?**

**Don't worry there will be a sequel!**

**But I don't know when! **

**And I have no idea what'll be in the chapters because I didn't write it yet.**

**But I'll be writing it in a couple months or so!**

**I think in the spring break or maybe in the summer!**

**It depends if I'm free.**

**I also have a big test coming up in 2 months and I'm totally failing!**

**I have to keep them up so I can be smarter!**

**I am failing in math!**

**My stupid math teacher tells us to take notes that he showed us, then tells us to study.**

**After a week, we turn them in.**

**But he doesn't return them back, like other teachers do!**

**And how am I gonna study?!**

**Lol so I hope u get wat I mean!**

**Also**

_PM ME! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL!_

_AND ANY IDEA WHAT THE TITLE SHOULD BE CALLED!_

_Then in 2 months or so I'll pick a name from a person then I'll post it up to a story!_

_But I won't write the chapters! till the spring break or summer!_

_Sorry guys but you'll have to wait!_

_Any questions or ideas PM me!_

_THANK U!_


End file.
